<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Sins and Sorrow by happiihaden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347938">Of Sins and Sorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden'>happiihaden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he'd stop for a coffee, flirt with the cute barista, then show up for work before most of the other employees. However, this was no longer his routine. The redhead - Sasori - had adapted to the new world filled with undead monsters. AU/Zombie Apocalypse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Sins and Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In honor of me finally watching AMC’s The Walking Dead &amp; finishing season 3 and Deidara’s bday, here’s a story c: enjoy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WARNING: YAOI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genre: Romance/Horror?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rated: T</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Word Count: 3540</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto © Kishimoto</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Story © Happii Haden</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Original post date: May 6, 2015</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was six AM when a young man with wild red hair stepped out of his secured apartment. It wasn’t out of the norm for the man to leave earlier than the others - he had little patience. He liked leaving early, it reminded him of his prior job before Hell swept the world. He’d take a shower, get dressed, and drive his car to work like any other person. Sometimes he’d stop for a coffee, flirt with the cute barista, then show up for work before most of the other employees. However, this was no longer his routine. The redhead - Sasori - had adapted to the new world filled with undead monsters. No more driving his car to work, he walked more these days, and no more coffee from the cute barista, that had to be the worst. Still, he carried on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around eight that a member from his group found him. The male that stood before him was much taller and bigger built, but he didn’t ever let that hinder him. “What’re you doing here?” Sasori asked with annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male only grinned and ran his hands through his greasy hair. “Just checkin on my pal,” the guy chuckle, his blood-shot eyes shining bright with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be on watch. What if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man rolled his eyes, “Fuck, man. They’ll be fine. If something were to happen, Sunshine knows how to use a gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori glared and shoved the male, marching past him. “Get back to the apartment now, Ghoul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other, Ghoul, didn’t seemed fazed by the bad attitude of the redhead’s. Instead he followed him, keeping quiet to avoid attention from the monsters outside. “Hey, I wanna get those damned bandits back just as much as you. They have six of ours either trapped or fucking dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not weak and you know that. Grunt would be pissed if he heard you.” Sasori unsheathed a hidden blade and approached an undead body that was trapped under a slab of concrete. It made gurgling noises and tried to reach for the male. The redhead shoved the blade into it’s head and stilled it’s wriggling. “Besides, you’ve got the wrong idea. I’m not going on a manhunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghoul’s eyebrows furrowed, “Then what the hell are you doing out here all by yourself? You lookin’ to die, Nevada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori ignored the other’s comment. “Just go back. They need you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what am I supposed to tell the others? If I come back without you, they’ll bitch me out,” Ghoul groaned. “Look if you’re trying to find something, let me help ya. It’ll go faster if you just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Go home,” Sasori said sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin cracked on Ghoul’s face. “Home. Aw, looks like our resident asshole actually has a heart.” The man sighed dramatically and messed with his hair once more. “I suppose I’ll head back then. If you’re that serious about it. Take care of yourself, ‘Vada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead watched as the burly man made his way back toward their complex. Good riddance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori held his breath and pressed his back against the wall as much as he could. He knew he should’ve just turned back when he had the chance. It was getting late and the local bandits - they called themselves Tasogare - would be roaming the streets. El Diablo, the leader of Sasori’s group, had said it was cute how the bandits thought of a name in contrast to theirs - which was Akatsuki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around one PM and the thugs were raiding the left over buildings in the city. By now, most of the walkers had been cleared out of the city due to the recent gang fights between the two rivaling groups. However, the walkers weren’t even half the danger. Humans were so much crueller. The undead were just mindless, hungry creatures. The humans were cynical beings reduced to savages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead peeked around the wall he was pressed against. Two men were heading across the street, coming his way. He whipped around and did the same with the other side. A group of four men were heading out of sight. He was stuck in a rather precarious situation, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching the sword on his back, Sasori crouched and began to shuffle across the broken building quietly. There were a few walkers here and there, but Sasori was quick to avoid them. He cautiously looked behind him at all times, making sure the two men hadn’t entered the building. Lucky enough, they hadn’t. He passed through the several buildings lined up until he came across one specific location. Unfortunately, the place was across the street, right in plain sight for the bandits to spot him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori was determined to get to that place. A distraction would do well. The redhead looked around for any type of means to draw attention away from him.  There wasn’t much to use. Sasori wasn’t surprised. He was in a crumbled apartment or office with little at his disposal. Unlike most of the buildings in the area, the place still had stairs that lead to a fully structured upstairs. He climbed the steps cautiously and kept one hand on his sword, ready to kill if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the top, he discovered that someone, or some people, were using the place as a camp. However, it looked like they had been overrun a while back. The door that had been barricaded was covered in blood and flesh. On the walls, beside the door, were walkers speared. They snapped their teeth and growled angrily at him. After taking care of the unnecessary, Sasori entered the room. The smell was overwhelming, but the redhead barely flinched. The ground was littered with bodies and trapped monsters. The redhead stepped over them and began digging around the room. He was surprised to see a fair amount of supplies left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swinging the backpack off, he began shoveling the supplies into the bag. Canned food, bottled water, and ammunition. As he reached the bottom, his hand caught onto something unfamiliar and rubbery. He clinched it between his fingers and pulled it out. His lips pressed tightly at the sight. It was at that moment in time when he heard the noise. He heard it over the other groans and grunts. He stood up, the item still in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori approached a closed door and opened it slowly. It was a small storage room with only one window. Paper, dirt, and other pieces of trash was scattered about and surrounded the only piece of furniture like a sanctuary. He calmly approached the bassinet. With a single tug, the dirty blanket was pulled from the top and uncovered the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It twitched awkwardly and reached out for him like they all did. It snarled in soft gurgles, showing its gums. Sasori reached a hand out. It grabbed his finger, gripping with all of it’s might. The redhead escaped the grip and stroked the rough skin of it’s cheek. A slip of his index finger and it was nibbling on his appendage. Sasori clenched his jaw tightly and pulled away sharply. He let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding until then. The redhead set down the object he had been carrying. Then he reached and grabbed the small mass that had nibbled on his finger. He held it close and ignored It’s feeding attempts. His free hand slipped to his waist and unsheathed his blade. Shushing it softly, he pointed the tip at the point of death. Sasori didn’t even think about it. His hand moved by itself and nudged into the rough flesh. It went so easily. The blade went through entirely and ceased the constant gurgling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead placed it back down and covered it with the blanket once more. He closed the room and locked it from the inside before sealing it for good. Deciding it was time to move on, Sasori returned to his exploration and ration hunting. He discovered that the side of the upper building had been blown apart and the original group that had been here built a crossway to the other building. Upon crossing the bridge, he spotted his distraction. However, further inspection of the next building was necessary before attracting the undead and the living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around 3 PM that Sasori set his plan in motion. There was fewer Tasogare lackies lurking about, which made his plan a lot easier. Sasori had managed to pull a speared walker from the ground and was prepared to make a drop off. As he approached the man-made bridge, he shoved the walker off the side of the open building. Just as he hoped, the undead landed a top of the car setting off a loud alarm. Loud growls and moans could be heard from below the redhead and soon enough there was gunshots. Sasori didn’t have the time to congratulate himself for the smart idea - one of the members had caught a glimpse of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That asshole just set off the alarm!” one yelled to his buddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori ducked back into the new building, bolting for cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akatsuki!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has to be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead cursed and pulled his hood up in an attempt to make it through the shadows. Gunshots rang below him and buzzed past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead didn’t bother to look back, knowing fully well that they had discovered the bridge in the upper space. He instead jumped down in a hole and landed atop a walker, kicking his head in. Sasori picked up his feet and ran with swiftness. More bullets flew past him, hitting the undead and walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, asshole!” one guy yelled as he lunged forward from a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori had very little time to response and moved out of the way at the last minute. He hissed at the sting of a fresh cut on his arm. He reached behind him and reached for his sword, but stopped when a walker tried nabbing him. The redhead swiveled around on his heel and got behind the monster before pushing him toward the Tasogare member. The guy easily shoved the knife through the the creature’s head, but didn’t noticed Sasori’s incoming attack. With brisk reflexes, Sasori had unsheathed his sword and impaled both the monster and gang member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The undead was starting to form a hoard and the redhead knew it was time to go. He ran with all his strength across the street and smashed a window open before springing inside. He only suffered minor lacerations and a bullet grazing, but still held onto his mission at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place, that he had been familiar with once, was now trashed like the rest of the world. He hopped over the bar painfully and forced the doors open. He knew it had to be in here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searching the place up and down, he did happen to find what he was looking for. Content with his findings, he was ready to ditch the place. From the lack of noise outside, he knew the gang was hunting him down. The redhead was about to exit through the backdoor when he heard the sound of metal clanking together. He turned sharply and furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaky breaths emitted from beneath a small cupboard. Sasori advanced toward the noise with calmness. A hand was already ready with his blade. Reaching a hand to the knob, Sasori prepared for the kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this, the door flew open and the thing tried to run, but Sasori was quick to tackle it to the ground. He discovered the thing to be a human. A boy no older than thirteen. Noticing the panicked expression and opened mouth, the redhead slapped a hand over the boy’s cavity and pressed the blade to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a sound,” the redhead growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy cried beneath him, tears running down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you with them? The Tasogare?” Sasori asked in a hushed voice. He pressed the blade against the dirtied skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shaky, careful nod confirmed his suspicions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead gave the boy a look over, deciding whether or not he should let him go. The boy was young and honestly afraid of him, but on the other hand he was the enemy. It was then he noticed something in the boy’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your hand,” Sasori commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shaken boy did as he was told and released his vice grip on the small object in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori stared at it intensely. “...Where’d you find that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffled cries and pleas came from younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back at the small male, Sasori spoke with a clear tone. “Give me that and I’ll let you free.” He pulled back the blade some to allow the boy some breathing space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded eagerly and let out another muffled phrase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to move my hand away from your mouth, but if you so much as make any loud, sudden noises...I won’t hesitate to kill you,” the redhead warned, removing his hand slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...understand,” the voice said quietly. “Pl-Please just let me go...I don’t want to hurt anyone. You can have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori stood up, bringing the boy with him. “Good. Hand it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shakily placed the item in the redhead’s scarred hand carefully. “S-Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead gave the boy a passive look. “Hn...I wouldn’t apologize if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why...Why not?” he croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorrys won’t save your life. We live in a different world now,” Sasori stated, the item already tucked away safely in his pocket. “Leave now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gave a nervous nod and slowly walked over to his big, which was hidden in the cupboard. “...Thank you...for letting me free.” He pulled the bag onto his shoulders and turned away from the redhead, who already had his back to him. The boy let out a sigh of breath, feeling relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, one thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy froze, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never turn your back to the enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft thud and the boy had dropped to the ground, head and body separated. Sasori grabbed the boy’s bag and added it to his already packed shoulder. Once the redhead turned around, he never looked back. The boy’s death was inevitable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori returned to their apartment complex around six PM. Upon entering the door, he was hassled by Ghoul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, the fuck happened to you? You look like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead ignored the male and instead went straight to their supply table, dropping off his gathered rations. “Not in the mood,” he muttered to the taller male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that a male with black hair approached him. The ex-college student came close to him and whispered in his ear. Sasori listened calmly, not bothered by the closeness of the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see to it then. You do that all by yourself?” he asked with some humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another set of whispered words and small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori snorted and shrugged off his sword. “I highly doubt that that brat did anything, but complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven laughed soundlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set this in my room, would ya? I’ll have a shower and then we can talk more in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male nodded and accepted the heavy items. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mouse,” Sasori said in gratitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the boy, he found the bathroom and undressed. A hiss left between his lips as he peeled the clothing away from his wounds. Once entirely bare, the redhead turned the knobs and the sound of rushing water echoed in the tiny room. Sasori, at first, let his hand inside, just feeling. He soon stepped in and relished in the clean, fresh feeling. The heat felt amazing on his tense muscles and only stung when they hit his wounds directly, but it didn’t matter much to him. After all, running hot water was rare these days and he was gonna enjoy it while he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the bathroom only a few minutes later, Sasori entered his shared bedroom and spotted his friend sitting on the ledge of the window. “Hey,” the redhead greeted, towel in the motion of drying his hair. “Wanna help wrap me up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His roommate turned to face him. “You got hurt,” the other said worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad,” Sasori shrugged, towel falling onto his shoulders. “The one on my arm is pretty deep and I got grazed. Those will definitely need some small patching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male, who sat on the ledge, sighed and crossed his arms in a fit. “Why’d you leave anyways? If you wanted to rescue the others then we would have all joined-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t leave for them,” Sasori sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other huffed, “That’s what Ghoul said, but you never know with you. You could’ve just said that to get him off your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead rolled his eyes, “If I had gone on a rescue mission, don’t you think I would’ve brought at least one of them back with me if not all of them? Help me dress my wounds and I’ll tell you why I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male stared the redhead down, but ended up uncrossing his arms and giving in. “Close the door,” he commanded with a sigh. “Why am I always giving in, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori chuckled and gave a small smirk, “Must be my charming personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the male laughed with a roll of his eyes. “I mean, who could resist such a cocky bastard like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead sat down next to his friend and allowed the boy to wrap his arm. “You wanna talk about cocky? That’d be Ghoul and you, Sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunshine gave the redhead’s arm a firm slap atop of his wound. “I think this oughta stop the bleeding. It’s not too bad like you said, hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori rolled his eyes and flicked Sunshine on the forehead. “I told you that, Sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy huffed and began wrapping Sasori’s side. “Don’t call me that, asshole,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Would you prefer brat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger male glared at Sasori and as soon as he finished patching his friend up, he got up and walked over to his ledge once more - arms crossed and ready to ignore the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori sighed and got up, grabbing his bag as he did so. “Don’t be like that…” He set the bag against the wall and grabbed Sunshine’s hand. “C’mere,” he muttered, gently pulling the boy up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunshine complied, but refused to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went out for you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight reaction. The boy seemed to perk up at the mentioned statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori let go of the boy’s hand and instead wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. “I got you something...Well two somethings actually,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms wrapped around his neck and a face pressed against his chest, forcing blond hairs into the redhead’s face. “Why’d you do that for, dummy,” was the muttered reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you,” Sasori said pulling away momentarily. He leaned down and dug through his bag. “I went into town. To...To where we all met on the day of the outbreak. I got us this,” he stated handing a bag of fresh smelling herbs. “I think it’s the only bag left here in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunshine held the bag in his hands with marvel. “I can’t believe it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also got you this…” Sasori said quickly as he presented the item he took from the dead kid. “It belongs to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy took it into his hands, forgetting the bag of herbs. “My...nametag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Deidara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunshine - real name Deidara - stared speechless at the redhead. Tears threatened to spill over, but he wore the biggest smile upon his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sasori could react, Deidara had flung himself onto the older male and was kissing him with all the passion within his being. The redhead grabbed the blond’s waist and returned the affection. While he was much calmer with his side of the kiss, he found the blond’s energized kisses to be so much more lovable than his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, hm…” Deidara whispered against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasori ran his tongue across the both of their bottom lips and chuckled breathlessly. “How about we whip up some coffee? It’s been too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deidara nodded in agreement, but didn’t move toward the door. Instead he pushed everything off their shared bed and set his beloved items on the bedside table. “In a bit. You’ve been gone all day and I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead smirked, “If this is what the birthday boy wants.” He too got on the bed, pushing his lover onto his back. The boy beneath him radiated like sunshine and gave him feelings of warmth and love. Sasori accepted this and did not deny any of the attention the beauty craved for. Even if the redhead carried heavy burdens and heart-clenching moments in life, he’d do all he could for the sake of one ex-barista he had come to love.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>